


Clinging

by holdyourbreathfornow



Series: HYBFN Freak Fam Stuff [1]
Category: Freak Fam - Fandom
Genre: Human Trafficking, Imprisonment, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, poor Vinny, sorry Vick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: Vinny’s been in their cell for so long... They’re ready to go home.





	Clinging

Vinny had been in the cell for what felt like an eternity, the thin bars of sunlight their only way to tell time was passing. Wet heat pulsed on their forehead and they groaned lowly in the back of their throat, pressing the mess of skin and blood to the cold brick of the cell wall.

Every day they’d been here, they’d gotten a dish of porridge and a pitcher of water, and they’d learned to spread that one blessing through a whole day, much as their body complained.

Today, however, when the door opened, Vinny instantly knew something was off. Instead of the cold, dark blur of their guard’s shadow, there was a clear, repeated click as someone walked into their cell.

Now if only they culd get their eyes to focus…

“How long?” A voice, smoky and calm, echoed and Vinny lolled their head back. They knew that voice. They knew the manicured hand gently curling under their jaw and tilting their face into the light, careful to keep it out of their eyes.

“Eh, we’ve had this ‘un for a while now, ma’am.” The guard behind her grunted and Disaster’s face finally swam into focus for Vinny. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled. 

“How have they been treated?” She asked and the guard staggered. Strike one.

“W-well, I wouldn’t know, ma’am. I just keep the rabble from doing anything dangerous like they would on the outside.” Strike two.

“Unfortunate.” Disaster’s smile morphed in the shimmering lines of Vinny’s vision: A transition from the warm and soft smile she always gave them (one they had imagined time and again when the shadows of the night pressed in on them, when they didn’t think they were every going to go home), to a viper’s baring of its fangs, the growl of a mama bear who loomed over the hunter.

The hand on Vinny’s jaw vanished and their head followed after it almost absent-mindedly. Disaster’s hand lowered into the waistband of her denim shorts and came back up flashing metal. The knife she now held whirled like liquid quicksilver between her jeweled fingers and flew from her grasp.

There was a muffled thud as the guard sank back against the brick of Vinny’s cell. There was a kind of macabre humor in the idea that Vinny’s cell would become the guard’s tomb.

“Thank you for your services.” Disaster murmured with pursed lips to the dying man. She strolled over to Vinny and pulled a brooch from her hair, plucking the lockpick from between the shiny gold of the trinket easily enough and freeing Vinny from their metal shackles even easier. “But I do believe that they are no longer necessary.”

Vinny sagged down the wall and Disaster easily caught them under their armpits, hoisting them up so they could support a tiny amount of their own weight on shaky feet.

“Come along, love.” Disaster grunted as she kicked the guard firmly in his stomach. The entire corpse jolted with the impact and slumped sideways. Disaster smiled down at Vinny as she guided the two of them from the cell. “We’re going home.”

-

Later, after Vinny had been patched and tended to, visited by an ecstatic Ace and relieved Shirk, they watched the moon rise through their window. Disaster slipped in the room and made her way silently across the room, settling down at Vinny’s bedside. She subconsciously fixed the blanket on Ace’s shoulders and nodded to Shirk, who sat on the sill, sharpening his many, many knives.

“Thanks, Sassy.” Vinny muttered and Disaster smiled again, reaching forward and brushing Vinny’s bangs back from where they clung to their forehead.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”


End file.
